Clipped Wings
by ShadowsDaughter
Summary: Isabella Swan has been abused by her father for years now right under the nose of her older brother Emmett, but now it's Spring Break time and Emmett is coming home with some friend. While he and his buddies are there, Charlie slips his "good cop" routine and gets caught in the act. Follow as Bella and Emmett grow as siblings and Bella learns what it means to find love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Clipped Wings**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Rating: M - For Abuse, Language, and Possible Sexual Scenes **

**Pairings: E/B, Em/R, J/A**

**Summary: Isabella Swan has been abused by her father for years now right under the nose of her older brother Emmett, but now it's Spring Break time and Emmett is coming home with some friends and while he and his buddies are there, Charlie slips his "good cop" routine and gets caught in the act. Follow as Bella and Emmett grow as siblings and Bella learns what it means to find love and soar above the clouds. **

**A/N: I've been thinking about doing a FF like this for quite some time now and have finally decided to give it a shot and see where this goes. I do have a simple plot in mind, but I do also want to see how the story builds on its own. I can't promise when I'll be able to update but I'm hoping about once every one to two weeks. As every author does, I'd love for you all to review and let me know what you think. If you have questions, please ask! If I feel they're the kind of Q that everyone should know the answer to, I'll put the question at the end of the next update along with the answer, or I'll get back to you privately about it. **

**WARNING: I am telling you now, if you're easily offended by crude language or swear words, don't read. If abuse triggers something for you or you just don't like reading about it, this is not the story for you. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and the world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot does belong to this author. **

BPOV

The girl sighed as she moved slowly from her room and down the stairs, her body protesting any movement, but she knew that if she didn't get to school on time, her body would be protesting even more. Her arms were rail thin as they clutched the railing as her small body moved down the stairs. The house was silent, letting her know Charlie was already gone for the day and it was because of the silence that she jumped so much when the house phone rang.

With a groan, Bella pushed herself into the kitchen, wondering who was calling at 7:23 AM. She picked up the phone and cleared her throat, wincing at how sore her throat was.

"Hello?" She said and leaned her good hip against the counter slowly, her eyes drooping. She was tired.

"Bells!" A loud voice boomed and she flinched from the volume but her lips twitched into a smile as she recognized her brother's voice.

"Emmett," she said quietly and closed her eyes as tears welled. She hadn't seen her brother in a very long time, almost a year and she missed him. Missed his warmth but he was 20 years old. He didn't want his little sister clinging to him anymore.

"I have a surprise for you!" In the background she could hear someone scolding Emmett, a woman's voice and Bella's brow furrowed.

"Surprise?" She asked numbly. She didn't like surprises.

"Yup! Wanna guess what it is?" Emmett seemed to be genuinely excited and Bella's confusion only grew.

"Em, I have school, what's the surprise?" Bella asked, wanting nothing more than to keep talking to her brother, but she **did** have to go to school.

"Fine," Emmett huffed but then brightened, "I'm coming home for a few days with a few friends since I miss you and we have some time off from school for Spring Break!" Bella's eyes widened as she took in what he just said. Not only was he coming home, but he was also bringing friends with? Panic and relief crashed into the other in her brain and she became overwhelmed. She hadn't realized that Spring Break was starting next week.

"That's great!" She said, meaning it. "Have you told Dad?" She asked, not wanting to be the one to bring it up to the man.

"I'm gonna call him right now, so Bella you better make me my favorite for dinner tomorrow!" Emmett threatened but it was obvious he was teasing.

"Of course Em, meatloaf it is." Bella said quietly and wiped at her tears.

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, Em." Bella whispered before hanging up the phone and looked around the house, wondering how her father was going to take the news.

* * *

All day at school Bella was more distant than usual and it was obvious by how she bumped into people every now and then in the hallways when usually she was able to make sure no one touched her at all for days at a time. She couldn't believe her brother was coming home, and she was so happy about it but at the same time, things were different at home now. Charlie no long just slapped her every now and then or called her a name or two when Emmett wasn't around. And with Charlie's need for an alcoholic beverage as soon as he was in the door and until he was asleep, he was a changed man. She didn't think Emmett would recognize him. And she was curious about these 'friends' he was bringing. Who were they? Why would he bring around random people to the house?

"Watch it, Swan!" A voice barked as she again bumped into someone and she jumped, her dark brown eyes widening as an apology managed to escape her lips meekly.

She really needed to get her head in the game. She entered the cafeteria and made her way to the lunch line, grabbing an apple as usual and paying the .30 cents for it and then made her way to the back corner table that no one other than her ever sat at. She curled up in her seat and grabbed out Wuthering Heights to read and after a few glances around the room, she was lost to the book. When the bell rang, she almost dropped her book but she managed not to and put her book away and threw away her half eaten apple before making her way to Biology. She just wanted the day to end for once. She was so tired, she needed to sleep but she knew that if anything, she'd get less sleep then she did the night before.

Biology passed in a blur, she knew she took some quiz and then it was gym time. It seemed luck was on her side that day as it was free day so she didn't change, she just sat down on the bleachers in her baggy jeans and hoodie and watched with her blank face as those around her played. When Emmett had still been in school with her, people had tried to be friends with her (mostly because of Emmett being the Quarterback) but as soon as Emmett graduated and it became obvious Bella was lost in her own world and didn't care what people thought of her or her looks, many girls lost interest. Angela Webber at times still spoke to her, which was nice, but each time there was a knowingness in her gaze that Bella didn't really know how to take. She didn't want to think about what would happen if the town found out what their Chief was really like. It was better to wait it out. She only had a few months to go.

* * *

When Bella finally made it home, she immediately started cleaning Emmett's old room. She vacuumed, she dusted, she aired it out. She needed to make sure everything was to her father's expectations. She went into her father's room next and opened the windows right away and started throwing away beer bottles and picking up dirty laundry and started a load while she vacuumed and tidied up things. She even stripped all the beds sheets and got those washed, too. She was thankful that it was a Friday. Charlie wouldn't be home until 8:00. She had a lot of time to make sure the house was clean before he got there. Lastly she cleaned the guest bedroom that only had a full sized bed in it. She only hoped there would be enough room in the house for everyone that was coming.

She did a quick cleaning in the bathroom but since Charlie had her clean pretty regularly, there wasn't much to do. She then went downstairs and started on some chicken to put in the oven with some potatoes before going into the living room to pick up more beer bottles and dirty plates. This took her the longest. She had to scrub a stain or two and when she heard the timer go off in the kitchen, she froze before jumping to her feet to quickly put away the cleaning supplies and then rushed into the kitchen to check on the food and set it on the counter to set for a minute or two while she set the table. Her eyes always going back to the clock. She _had _to get this done before he walked into that door. She grabbed two glasses and filled them both with iced water and placed them on the table (though Charlie wouldn't drink his), she put down two napkins and the silverware and the salt and pepper before grabbing two plates and started dishing up two plates, hers being considerably smaller than his. If she gave herself too much, he'd get angry.

Bella heard a car door slam and a gasp escaped her as she ran to put the two plates on the table and then put the dish still halfway full with meet and potatoes on the table and dashed back to the fridge to grab a beer and ripped the cap off, shoving it in her pocket and placed it on the table just as she heard the door close. Her shoulders sagged in relief. She had done it. Charlie's footsteps were loud and even as he made his way into the kitchen and she kept her eyes on the floor, her hands folded in front of her.

"Good evening, Isabella," Charlie said and Bella swallowed.

"Good evening, sir."

She waited until he sat down before sitting herself. She waited until he took a bite of food before eating herself. She was starving but knew better than to rush. It would only anger him. It was silent the whole time they ate and she was partly thankful for the silence. It allowed her mind to wander away but then a bang on the table had her freezing and looking up with wide eyes to see dark brown eyes glaring at her, a mustache twitching as lips sneered at her. Her heart started to pound.

"Are you trying to fuck up my table?" Charlie spat and her eyes snapped over to where he was pointing and she swore her heart stopped for a moment. _No. _She hadn't put a placemat down for the dish she had taken from the oven. "You ungrateful bitch! I give you a place to live and allow you to eat and this is how you repay me?" Charlie rose to his full height of six feet three inches, towering over his tiny thing of a daughter who was now trembling in fear. He reached down and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her onto the ground, his foot hitting her in the stomach and she cried out. "You're just like _her_. Ungrateful, useless." Charlie spat down at his daughter and kicked her again, this time the kick sent her backwards into the counter and all the breath in Bella _wooshed_ out and nausea hit her and she struggled to not throw up. She flinched when a plate of food hit the floor and the plate broke into pieces. "Clean this mess up and then get your ugly ass upstairs!" Charlie barked and snatched the beer off the table and marched over to the fridge to grab another few before disappearing into the living room.

Bella remained on the floor, her body trembling and after a few minutes she pushed herself up and slowly began to clean up the mess on the floor. She hated the man who was her father, but she had nowhere else to go. She kept telling herself she only had a few more months to go, but really it was more than that. She had been very smart for a child and had been able to skip a grade so she would graduate but then have to wait until September until she could leave. She wished she could leave right then, but where would she go? To her mother? She almost snorted at that. Her mother had left her and her brother when they were very young with another guy and hadn't even written a letter to let her children know she was alive. Bella wondered if Charlie had beaten her mother too and that was why she had left.

"Is this kitchen clean yet?" Charlie's voice was heard before he was seen, and from how his voice was slurred, Bella knew he was drunk. It had taken a bit to clean up the floor and she had been preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Y-yes, sir." Bella whispered as she faced her father.

"Then get upstairs."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment before turning and doing so, the welts on her back pounding with her heart beat in pain. Almost begging her to not do it. Hearing Charlie right behind her. She knew she had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Clipped Wings**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Rating: M - For Abuse, Language, and Possible Sexual Scenes **

**Pairings: E/B, Em/R, J/A**

**Summary: Isabella Swan has been abused by her father for years now right under the nose of her older brother Emmett, but now it's Spring Break time and Emmett is coming home with some friends and while he and his buddies are there, Charlie slips his "good cop" routine and gets caught in the act. Follow as Bella and Emmett grow as siblings and Bella learns what it means to find love and soar above the clouds. **

**WARNING: I am telling you now, if you're easily offended by crude language or swear words, don't read. If abuse triggers something for you or you just don't like reading about it, this is not the story for you. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and the world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot does belong to this author. **

******Authors Note: I just want to thank all the people who put this story and me as an author on their alert list, and all those who put my story on their favorite list with having only read a single chapter. I really appreciate it! I'm super glad there are people out there that like my story! Now, I just need to put something out there to motivate you all to review... Hm. Haha. I want to say a HUGE thank you to twilightnaley19 for being the first to review, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

BPOV

Bella woke up with a gasp, sitting up in her bed, strands of hair sticking to her neck and cheeks as her heart pounded. She was okay, Emmett was okay. She closed her eyes and put a hand on her chest, ignoring the stinging coming from her back. After last night, she knew she'd be sore for a while, but she was hoping that since Emmett was going to be around, Charlie would lay off from hitting her as much. But then again, she could see him keeping track of all her mistakes and then as soon as Emmett left making her pay for all of them. She looked over at her clock to see it was only a little after 8:00 in the morning.

Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself onto shaky legs and stumbled her way downstairs. She pushed her long hair behind her ears as she found a note on the counter, written in harsh strokes with a sharpie.

**Isabella-**

**Emmett and his friends will be here at 6 to eat dinner so have it ready by then. I expect this house to be clean. You're to call me dad and nothing else while they're here and if I find out you told your brother ANYTHING... well, I wouldn't want to be you. **

Bella closed her eyes to stop the tears and had collected there. Part of her wanted to say something to her brother, tell him and let him protect her and take care of her, but another part of her, the more dominant part of her, felt like her brother might not care or wouldn't' want to help. He had barely called since leaving for school and the one time she had come close to saying something he had pretty much shot her down when someone had entered the room giggling on his end. He was living his life the way he wanted and she didn't' want to intrude, didn't want to ruin his life. She crumpled the note and threw it in the general direction of the garbage, assuming it'd make it in the trashcan.

She made her way back up the stairs and took a shower, which was a quick and painful process. Her back felt like it was on fire when the water hit it, and so she washed her hair and body quickly before jumping out and pulling her hair back into a braid for now; she'd take it down later when her brother came with his friends. Dressing in a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt she went to clean. She did a click clean of her room and Charlie's again and cleaned the living room again like she did the day before. She looked through the cupboards and the fridge before deciding that she'd have to go to the store. She sighed and reached up onto her tiptoes to grab the envelope that had money in it for groceries. Charlie always kept about $100 in it, but then when she went shopping she had to bring back the receipt and the change to prove that she didn't spend the money on anything else.

Making her way to grab a baggy hoodie and her tennis shoes, she made her way to the door to grab the keys she only touched when going to school, coming home, going to the store, or going to work on Sundays. Charlie hated it when Bella asked for money for things for school so he had her get a job but she was only allowed to work on Sundays and annoyed with having to give her rides, he bought her a truck from his friends Billy Black who lived in La Push, the neighboring town. At first, Bella had been shocked by the freedom, but then when one day she made a stop at the gas station to grab a candy bar and a soda before coming home and Charlie had punished her the next day for going over the mileage, she realized just how much she was being watched and that really hadn't been granted a freedom, the old truck was just an extension of her prison.

At the grocery store, people did the usual stare until she looked at them and then they'd glance away quickly at some item in front of them as if they'd been looking at it the whole time. She just sighed and continued on, buying double of everything that was needed and then buying extra meat and pastas, those were easy to work with when making meals. She bought some soda and beer, knowing her brother loved soda even though it wasn't healthy at all. By the time she was done, the bill came close to the $100. Charlie would be mad, but she hoped he'd understand and she shopped smart, buying things on sale and off brands. She made it home in an hour and put everything away and then sighed, wondering what to do. She didn't know where Charlie was, he would sometimes come home, sometimes be gone until it was time to eat dinner. It made her nervous and on edge, making her think he perhaps did that on purpose.

Deciding to get a head start on homework, Bella headed up to her room and grabbed her backpack. She looked over what she had to do and figured it'd be smart to work on the hardest stuff first and grabbed her math book and notebook before sprawling on her bed. Slowly but surely, she made her way through her homework and when she looked at the clock it was almost 5:00, and almost all of her homework was done. Her teachers had been kind this year on the work load, and she didn't mind homework so she didn't have any late work on top of the normal homework so that made things easier for her. She put her stuff away and then made her way downstairs to get started on the meatloaf Emmett loved so much and decided to also make a salad and mashed potatoes too.

Working in the kitchen always gave her a sense of peace, just like when she read her books so genuinely didn't mind making dinner for her and Charlie. Though, often her food went partly to waste due to mistakes she made. She winced at the thought and sighed as she chopped the lettuce, keeping an eye on the clock. She made tons, knowing Emmett ate a lot and that salad was something many people liked. She had everything pretty much ready to go, but she didn't know how many sets of plates and cups to set out so she shuffled nervously from foot to foot as the minutes ticked by, closer to 6:00.

Then she heard car doors closing and people laughing and she froze. Emmett was home. She looked down at herself, worried for once about her looks. She knew she had lost weight and that her skin was pale. But what would Emmett see? She swallowed nervously as she heard the front door open.

"Bells-y!" Emmett's voice boomed and she heard his footsteps running and then he was in the kitchen doorway. "Bells!" He yelled and grabbed her, yanking her into his arms and lifting her into the air before squishing her to his chest. She let out a gasp of pain as his arms locked down on the welts on her back and her ribs screamed at the pressure being applied to them but all she could focus on was the warmth of her brothers hug and tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"Emmett," she let in a wobbly whisper and rested her face against his neck. "I missed you." She choked out.

"Ah, Bells," Emmett answered and cleared his throat before tightening his arms around her. She gasped this time.

"Can't... breathe!" This time she couldn't' ignore the pain. Emmett let out a laugh that was echoed and set her on her feet and then she looked up at her brother, her eyes running over his face. If possible, he had more muscles than before and his curly hair was cut closer to his head so it wasn't as obvious that he had curly hair like his sister. He had a huge grin on his face that was slowly fading as he eyed his sister.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Emmett asked and Bella froze, her eyes wide.

"Emmett!" A female scolded and Bella's eyes snapped over to the little crowd in the doorway. In the front was a girl who Bella guessed to be a model, her hair was a golden blonde that fell around her shoulders in perfect curls, her skin was smooth and her eyes were a light blue and so clear they reminded Bella of a summer sky. Right behind the model was a boy who shared similar features to the model, they had the same nose and eyes and hair color, and both were taller but the guy was broad shouldered and his hair was cut so it was falling into his eyes. He could have passed for a model, too but he had a more rugged beauty to him.

"I think we're overwhelming her," a high-pitched voice said and a small body pushed it's way passed the two blondes and Bella was surprised to see someone shorter than her. The girl has dark black hair that seemed dyed and it was styled in a pixie cut that seemed to fit the girl who skipped closer with a wide smile and dark green eyes. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen."

"Hi," Bella managed to get out and swallowed but then stepped back when the girl went to hug her. Alice frowned, seeming to be genuinely hurt by the action but after a second, she was all smiles again.

"You know, I think we're going to be great friends, Bella!" Alice said and Bella heard someone snort from the group. Looking up at her brother with wide eyes, she went to ask him why he had so many people but he was still eyeing her in a way that bugged her and so she kept her mouth shut.

"I think you're scaring her, Aly," the blonde male spoke and Alice frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"I am not!" Alice said and looked at Bella with wide eyes, "Am I?"

"Uh..." Bella trailed off, feeling overwhelmed.

"I'm Jasper Hale, and this is my sister, Rosalie." The blonde spoke up and smiled down at her as he stepped up and put an arm around Alice's shoulder. He was tall too, not as tall as her brother who was six feet six inches, but a little shorter than her father, but where her brother and father had muscle, Jasper was more toned and lanky. He made Alice seem like fairy almost.

"And I'm Edward Cullen," another voice said from the doorway and Bella's head whipped toward the door and she managed to keep her gasp in. The guy standing in the door had very clear green eyes that drew her in and after a second, she let her eyes wander. He had messy hair that seemed almost styled like he had just gotten out of bed, but it looked good and the color was an odd bronze-ish brown. He was tall, too, taller than Jasper and more muscular, he filled out his t-shirt nicely. In one word, Edward was _hot_. After a minute she looked away, feeling silly. He wouldn't find her even interesting and she was being creepy by staring.

"Uh.. hi everyone," Bella said after a minute and went to tuck her hair back behind her ear when she realized her hair wasn't down like she had intended. She closed her eyes for a moment. She hated not having her hair down when around people, it helped create a curtain so people wouldn't stare as much. Like her brother still was.

"Bells, really. Are you okay?" Emmett asked, ignoring his friends and stepping forward and Bella looked up at him and nodded her head.

"She's fine, just got over being sick. Took her to the doctors myself." Her father said entering the room and Bella looked over and paled as the man seemed to look at her significantly. It was a warning.

"Sick? Ah man, I feel like shit. Some brother I am. I can't even call to see if my lil sis is doin' okay," Emmett grumbled and pulled his sister into his side. Bella let a small smile slip onto her lips. She and Emmett used to be super close and he would have her physically close all the time. She had missed that.

"She'll be fine after a few days of resting." Charlie said with a smile as he eyed the two new girls in the kitchen. "I see dinner isn't on the table." There wasn't any undertone but Bella still stiffened as fear coursed through her veins.

"I-I wasn't sure how many plates and such to set out and I-"

"Dad, it's fine, really." Emmett cut her off and sniffed the air then let out a sigh. "Please tell me that's my favorite?"

"Emmett, you're such a pig," Jasper laughed with a shake of his head and Emmett shrugged but still looked down at his sister for an answer.

"Yes, Em, it's meatloaf." Bella answered and slipped away from him to grab to set the table as Emmett introduced everyone to his father.

After another couple minutes of chatting, everyone was sitting around the table, though things were a little tight. Bella ate small amounts and brushed off Emmett's concern, going with the sick card. She was wondering how much she had screwed up in Charlie's eyes already. She could barely suppress the shudder that wanted to run down her spine. As the meal progressed, it became very clear that Alice and Jasper were in a serious relationship and that Rosalie was dating Emmett. Also, Jasper and Edward were Emmett's best friends and he wanted his family to meet his "away from home family". Alice tried to get Bella to talk more, but realized after one or two word responses, she wasn't going to get much out of her "new friend". She was a little put off by how every time she scanned the table, Edward was watching her with a calculating expression and she felt like he could see what was going on, his green eyes not missing a detail.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Rosalie asked towards the end of the meal and everyone looked over to Charlie who frowned for a moment and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I suppose I could move down to the couch and Alice and Jasper could have my room, I'll just have to grab some clothes and stuff. Emmett and Rosalie will just share his room, and Edward can sleep in the guest room." Charlie said with a shrug and a smile. Bella eyed him, wondering how he was keeping up this charade. He had been conversing and cracking jokes all through dinner. Was this what he was like when he was in public?

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's fine, really. I don't mind the couch." Charlie said, cutting off Jasper who had been frowning.

"Well, alright. If you're sure." Jasper said and Alice nodded along with her boyfriend.

"If you want to sleep in the guest room, I can take the couch." Edward said with a shrug. "Wouldn't be the first time." Alice sighed loudly and shot her brother a look who ignored the girl and continued to stare at the chief.

"No, son, you're fine. Take the guest room." And that was the end of that. They all chatted for a while longer, Emmett finally realizing his sister was silent tried to get her to talk by bringing up school, asking about friends, boyfriends, but she gave vague answers and wouldn't look at him. He ended up frowning, and when Rosalie took his hand in hers and that didn't do anything, she frowned too realizing he was really upset. Then finally everyone started to get up, what Bella was waiting for, and she jumped up to start cleaning right away but was shocked to see everyone was helping. Alice and Rosalie were putting the leftovers away. The boys were bringing the dishes to the sink. Bella was so shocked she froze for a minute. She never had help, ever. She blinked back tears and turned to the sink to put the dishes in the dishwasher before anyone could see how shocked the girl was.

It took only a little bit and as soon as it was done, the little things were being finished by Bella; wiping the table, the counters. Charlie had gone up to take a shower, again sending Bella a look, and the others just stood around talking, in no rush to leave the room. Edward grabbed some napkins and went over to the garbage to throw it all away but when he crouched down, Bella looked over to see him grab a piece of crumpled up paper and her heart froze.

"No," she whispered. She watched as he threw away the other stuff and then went to uncrumple the paper. It would normally not be a problem, humans were curious creatures. But that note could not be read by anyone! She hadn't realized she was moving until she was yanking the paper out of his hands, ripping the paper in the process. He looked down at her shocked. She was equally shocked. She normally didn't make such aggressive moves but she couldn't let him read that note! "Sorry, private business. Thought it had made it into the garbage." Bella said.

"Oooo, does Bells have a boyfriend?" She shoved the paper in her pocket and turned to her brother, shaking her head.

"No, of course not. Who would want to date me?" She snorted and was shocked again. Since when was she so verbal? It had to be her brother. Stepping away from Edward, she looked to the stairs.

"Bella, come on, just because you're sick," Emmett started and she shook her head immediately.

"I'm going to bed." Bella said and ran up the steps, escaping to her room, past the bathroom where she could hear the shower running. She locked the door to her room, violating one of Charlie's rules but she didn't want to chance Emmett coming to talk to her again. She'd take any punishment to get things back to normal. She was never that upfront! She would never cut someone off, or lie. She sat on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. She needed things to be normal. Pain would surely come, but at least life would make sense then.

After changing for bed, she turned out the lights and laid in bed, listening to everyone downstairs. They were watching some sort of movie that must have been a comedy because they kept laughing. Finally a little after 10:00, they all started to retire.

"G'night kids!" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Night Dad, love ya!" Emmett called back and Bella squirmed uncomfortably, she had no love for the man who was her father and she hated that her brother loved him. But then, he didn't know... She heard them all talking in the hall, going from room to room but ignored it, rolling to her other side before sighing and going to her window to open it and sit on the ledge to look up at the sky.

"I don't know, Em. Something's not right with that girl." Bella heard and froze, looking to her left and froze. Emmett's room was right next to hers and they must have opened their window. She stood up and went to close the window, not wanting to listen in on their conversation.

"Her name is Bella, Rose." Bella froze, her hands on the window.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Rose snapped and then there was a sigh. "But... I think something is going on, serious. You need to talk to her. She's not just sick."

"You think there's more to it than that?" There was a very long pause and then curse. "Do not tell me you think some guy did _that_ to my baby sister."

"You never know, Em." Rose said softly and there was a bang that made Bella jump and make a squeak like sound. "Did you hear that?" Bella slammed her window shut and shot into her bed. Her hands shook. They already were thinking someone was hurting her?

"Bella?" She heard her brother call her name and then knock on her door quietly. "If you're awake... please, talk to me?" Bella's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't tell him. He loved their dad, used to have a close relationship with him. She couldn't ruin that. Plus, she didn't know what would happen if she did tell someone. She feared the unknown more than she feared her father. She heard Emmett sigh loudly. "Well, I love you Bells." As Emmett walked away, she let the tears fall.

* * *

**Please, please, please take a few minutes to review! I'd really appreciate it!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Clipped Wings**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Rating: M - For Abuse, Language, and Possible Sexual Scenes **

**Pairings: E/B, Em/R, J/A**

**Summary: Isabella Swan has been abused by her father for years now right under the nose of her older brother Emmett, but now it's Spring Break time and Emmett is coming home with some friends and while he and his buddies are there, Charlie slips his "good cop" routine and gets caught in the act. Follow as Bella and Emmett grow as siblings and Bella learns what it means to find love and soar above the clouds. **

**WARNING: I am telling you now, if you're easily offended by crude language or swear words, don't read. If abuse triggers something for you or you just don't like reading about it, this is not the story for you. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and the world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot does belong to this author. **

******Authors Note: Wow! The response to chapter two was awesome guys, I really appreciate you all taking the time to post a review, it really does make my day a bit when my phone goes off and I see the email saying I have a review! Please keep up the support. I just wanted to give you all a heads up that I'm moving into my college dorms this weekend and will be starting Freshman year of college! So, as I'm sure you can deduce, the next update might take a little bit, but that doesn't mean I'm forgetting about this story. I really want to continue this fic and see where it goes. I hope everyone has a great weekend!(: **

* * *

BPOV

Bella woke up with a groan and rolled over slowly, her ribs firing more pain than usual. She opened her eyes and glanced at her clock only to sit up with a gasp. It was almost 7:30. She jumped out of bed, yanking her clothes off and pulling on yet another pair of loose jeans and a baggy, long sleeve t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a bun, annoyed she couldn't have her hair down but Mrs. Newton, her boss, had told her when they started that she needed to always wear her hair up when working. It made her look "more approachable". She unlocked her door and ran down the steps, her heart pounding as she ran into the kitchen, heating up the stove as she pulled out some eggs and bacon. Charlie could be heard in the living room, but it sounded like he was just waking up. She hoped he would take longer than usual to come into the kitchen, especially if he had a hangover.

It didn't take long to cook up the breakfast and plate it and then she poured a glass of milk, the one time Charlie drank something healthy, and placed it by his food. She stepped back started to clean the dishes, cringing when she heard him enter the kitchen. When he didn't greet her and just started eating, something inside relaxed and she continued to dry the dishes and put them away quietly; she couldn't disturb him while he was eating.

"So about last night," Charlie said as she rose up from putting away a pan. She froze, clutching the counter before turning to face her father, "I kind of figured you'd start the tally the very first day and-"

"Tally?" Bella whispered, confirming her fears and at the same time making things worse for herself.

"Did you just interrupt me, girl?" Charlie snapped and rose to his feet. Bella stepped back while shaking her head.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," Bella said and Charlie snarled something under his breath as he glared at her.

"You're just like her! Disrespectful, useless, lazy.." Charlie trailed off as he stepped closer to the shaking girl. His hand curled around her neck and her only thought was that Emmett would come down and see what was happening.

"Please, not while Emmett's here!" Bella begged, her eyes filling with tears and Charlie laughed.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" And then she was slammed back into the fridge, her head bouncing. She gasped as the pain seemed to shoot through to her eyes and nausea kicked in. She hoped she wouldn't throw up on him. Then she was thrown against the counter and she gasped at the pain in her side. "Get ready for work and get out of this house, I don't want to see your ugly face anymore." She didn't have to be told twice. She raced up the stairs to put on her shoes and grab her keys and jacket. As she was leaving the room, a dizzy spell hit her and she collapsed against the door. She took deep breaths as she closed her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself. After a few minutes, she was able to push away from the door and step into the hall only to gasp as she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked out and looked up into a pair of concerned, green eyes.

"Bella, are you okay? You don't look so good." Edward murmured, his hand coming up to touch her face but she flinched back and he froze, his eyes running over her face and then he froze on her neck. "What happened to your neck?" Panic blossomed in her chest and she shook her head.

"I-I.. nothing! None of your business. I have to go to work," she said and slipped around him but froze when he grabbed her arm.

"Bella?" He asked and looking up at his handsome face, she could see the genuine concern for _her. _And it shook her to her core.

"I really have to go," Bella answered and after a moment, he let his hand slip off her arm but as she slipped down the steps and out the front door, she felt his eyes were still on her, cataloging everything. And as she drove to work, it hit her that she hadn't panicked when he touched her, she had let it happen and if anything, his firm, yet gentle grip had felt reassuring like he was truly there for her. She sighed and shook herself, who was she kidding? She was just playing up her crush on him. Right?

* * *

The whole time while she was at work, she could feel Mike's gaze on her, too. If anything she was clumsier than usual, dropping things and bumping into the counter and such. Part of her wished she wasn't done at 3:00, but another, larger, part of her couldn't wait to get home to where her brother was. Despite the fact that he seemed to have an idea of what was going on. She didn't know how to feel really. There were so many conflicting emotions she felt like she was a dial on a spinner, landing on whatever happened to be there and then the next second be on the next in random order. When if finally hit 3:00, she left with a small smile on her lips, happy that she was finally going home.

The drive home seemed too short though and as she pulled into her usual spot, she saw that Charlie's cruiser was missing. She frowned, wondering where he was but decided it was a good thing he wasn't there. She got out of the truck and made her way to the house and as she came in, she realized it was quiet, too quiet.

"Hello?" She called out. The two cars that Emmett and his friends had arrived in were still out front, letting her know they were home but why was it so quiet? She heard someone coming down the stairs as she pulled off her jacket and smiled when she saw her brother.

"Bells," he said with a sigh of relief, coming forward to hug her and she frowned again.

"Em, are you okay?" She asked pulling back to look at her brother with concerned eyes. He let out a choked laugh and she was alarmed to see tears in his eyes.

"God, please don't ask me that. Not after..." He trailed off and Bella blinked but took her brother's hand in hers, trying to comfort him. Something was obviously bugging him. "How can you be worried about me when someone has been hurting you? How come you didn't tell me? Bells, we can help you. Please." Emmett said and Bella froze, her eyes widening as she stepped back. No, no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to remain ignorant of it all and stay happy.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Bella said and tried to get around him, but he grabbed her and made her face him. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as she saw the tears running down his face and the guilt of not saying something, the guilt of the ruined relationships; he'd probably hate their father, would he resent her too?

"Who is it Bella? Is it a boy from school? I'll go talk to him right now, I'll get Dad to come with me, too." Emmett said and she froze, looking up. So he didn't know it was their father? She sagged a little in relief.

"Emmett, please, will you just... drop it? I'm handling it." Bella said and then Emmett's tears turned to anger and his hand came up, she managed to suppress her flinch and his fingers trailed along her neck.

"I didn't see this yesterday because of your sweater but Bella there are clearly fingerprints here and they're too large to be a woman's." Emmett said and she looked away. "Bella you don't have to deal with this alone, please, talk to me. I'm here for you, always." And something in her snapped and she glared up at her brother.

"Always? Where have you been the last year? Where were you when I needed you? You can't just show up and expect me to follow you around and do as you wish like I used to. We're grown up now, Emmett and this is my problem, so I'll deal with it." She could see the hurt in his eyes as he stepped back in shock. He swallowed and blinked a few times.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I've fucked up badly, but please let me make it up by helping you now." Emmett tried again, this time pleading. And looking up at him part of her wanted to crumble and tell him everything, but then she could hear his voice in her head: _Night Dad, love ya!_ She couldn't ruin that. She stepped back and shook her head, now trying not to sob her heart out.

"Please just... let it go." And she turned, running up the stairs but froze when she saw the audience. They all shuffled and looked away from her. So they all knew then. She shook her head and stepped through them to her room and as she was closing the door, she made eyes contact with Rosalie who looked at her with pleading, sad eyes. She only shook her head against and closed the door and locked it before she collapsed on her bed, allowing herself to succumb to the pain inside.

* * *

After an hour or so of laying in her bed, she had gotten up and worked on more homework, trying to distract herself but after a while, she shoved it away and decided to go downstairs to get started on dinner. She could hear talking coming from Emmett's room but ignored it and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked around and then decided on making a pasta dish. She started the water and got out some chicken to cook up and grabbed a jar of marinara sauce. She could hear something playing on the TV but didn't investigate, partly worried it would be Charlie. She cooked the chicken and poured the pasta into the boiling water. She cut up the chicken into chunks and when the pasta was done, she mixed the pasta, chicken and sauce together, adding spices to bump up the flavor. She was setting up the table when she heard the front door open; Charlie was home.

She could hear him talking to whomever was in the living room so she poured the contents of the pan into a serving dish and sprinkled mozzarella over the top that immediately started to melt. She was actually hungry for once and couldn't wait to eat. She put the pans and such in the sink and then called everyone for dinner, ignoring the looks her brother sent her. Everyone was a bit more subdued this meal but she got some compliments from Alice and Rosalie on the food, which were then echoed by the boys and Charlie just grunted as he kept eating. He never complimented her food, but he sure let her know if there was a problem. Again when everyone was done eating, they helped her with putting things away and the dishes. She couldn't help but stare a little in surprise.

Alice suggested they play a game or watch a movie together in the living room and it was voted for the movie, so they shifted into the living room where Emmett and Alice bickered over what movie to watch. Bella sat on the floor, farthest from her father but watched as her brother interacted with his friends and girlfriend. He was smiling and his loud laugh filled the house quite a few times. She was glad he was happy. They finally decided on the latest Bourne movie and they all settled down to watch. Charlie was in his chair, two beers on the floor next to him, and Emmett was sitting closest to him on the couch with Rosalie on his lap. Alice and Jasper were cuddled up next to each other on the couch as well and then Bella and Edward were on the floor.

As the movie progressed she could feel eyes on her and she glanced over to see not only Emmett looking at her, but Edward too. The latter made her squirm inside and shift on the floor to hug her knees to her chest. A sigh escaped her as the movie ended and the credits rolled. The movie had been interesting but Bella couldn't' focus on anything but the feeling of eyes on her and she hated that.

"Well, that was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed as everyone was standing and stretching after having been sitting for so long.

"It was pretty good," Alice admitted and Jasper chuckled and kissed his girlfriends cheek. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked over to Bella who stepped back shyly, not sure what the blonde beauty would want with her.

"Well, I think us girls need to choose the next movie, right Bella?" Rosalie said with a grin and bumped her hip against Bella's. Bella looked up the few inches and saw only a smile with kind eyes and a smile stretched across her face in return.

"Sure," Bella answered, not one to normally take over a situation.

"I love your train of thought, Rosalie dear! And you know what?" Alice said as she pulled away from Jasper and skipped over to Bella. She grinned up at Bella who raised an eyebrow. "I think we need a girls night!" A girls night? Didn't those mean makeovers and sappy movies and talking? Bella could feel her breathing pick up as she debated on what to say. She didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, the girl was genuinely kind and seemed to want to be friends but on the other hand that didn't sound like something she could handle. Rosalie snorted and shook her head, making her way back to Emmett who was whispering with Charlie but Bella was so focused on what was going on right in front of her, she couldn't process that.

"Maybe some other night, Aly. Bella did work today and I'm sure she's tired." Jasper said after a minute, eyeing his best friends sister with concern.

"Oh," Alice deflated. "I guess you're right..."

"Maybe some other night before you leave?" Bella offered in a whisper, she hated seeing the defeated look on Alice's face.

"Really? Oh, yay! We'll have so much fun!" Alice chirped and leaned up to kiss Bella's cheek before skipping back to Jasper side, already talking about what they were going to do. Bella on the other hand was frozen. She honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had shown her affection outside of her brother and that always had been a little different. She looked over at Alice and Jasper, the former was still smiling and chattering on while the latter had a patient smile on his face but he didn't seem annoyed, he glanced at her and his smile widened and he dipped his head in thanks. She blinked again. Were people always this nice?

"That was very kind of you," Edward's voice made her jump and she looked up to see him standing right beside her.

"I-I don't like seeing people upset, and if a girls night will make her happy... that's not so bad, right?" Bella said with a frown.

"True, but you seemed a bit freaked out for a minute there." Edward said and she bit her lip. How did he notice all these things when no one else did?

"I was just shocked. She barely knows me." Bella said and while those things were true, it was a cover up.

"We feel like we know you. Emmett talks about you all the time. 'Bells would love to see this!' 'Hey, did you know Bells likes this?'" Edward mimicked, lowering his voice to match Emmett's and a smile slipped onto her face. Did he really talk about her to his friends? "He does."

"What?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"He does talk about you a lot. He really cares for you." Edward said and smiled down at her. She blinked a few times. What the hell? "Your face is an open book. It's like your thoughts are written on them." He said and when she blushed, his gentle smiled widened into a crooked grin that was so cute she couldn't help but stare. She definitely had a crush on this guy, it was becoming more and more obvious. Edward chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to read before bed." And then he was walking away. She blinked. She felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. She watched as Alice and Jasper left along with Rosalie but Emmett and Charlie walked into the kitchen, still talking and she frowned as she watched them. What were they talking about?

She sighed and went over to take out the DVD and put it away and put the TV back to the right setting and turned to put the DVD on the shelf but then saw her father in the doorway. She froze and her breathing stopped.

"Isabella, I thought I made it clear no one was to know about what was going on?" Charlie said as he made his way towards her. She stumbled back as she began to shake.

"I didn't say anything, I swear!" Bella exclaimed and the DVD fell from her fingertips when she bumped into the wall. She had nowhere to go.

"You let them see, you fucking idiot!" Charlie snarled. And her eyes flew to the entryway, the stairs weren't far. Was Emmett hearing this? "I told him we needed to talk and to give me some time and privacy. I heard them put music on." He said and then she gasped when he grabbed her throat and tightened his fingers. "I'm getting so sick of you messing everything up for me!" Charlie said, raising his voice slightly and picked up his daughter. She panicked as her airway was closed and started to grab at his arm. She didn't even register she that it was easier to let him vent. She could herself close to passing out and she could not let that happen! What would he do to her then?

She then was thrown down and she gasped and started coughing, her throat feeling like it was on fire. She looked up through watery eyes to see Charlie stumble slightly. Was he drunk? Her fear continued to grow and then she gasped when she felt a kick to her stomach, and then another, and then another.

"Please, stop!" She choked out and he let out a laugh.

"Yes, beg and make my day." He snarled and then reached down and grabbed her by her hair and then she crashed into the couch. She looked over her shoulder to see Charlie taking off his belt and she started to shake. He often lost control when drunk. She was trembling with closed eyes but then when his belt was free it was suddenly being tossed over her head. Her eyes flew open and she struggled against him, finally for once fighting back as he tried to get it against her throat. "You bitch, why don't you just die?" Charlie muttered in her ear and that made it click. He wasn't just punishing her, he was going to kill her. Panic rose in her and she started kicking back against him and they crashed into the coffee table.

She heard someone call down the stairs but Charlie was still trying to get the belt against her neck. She closed her eyes as a sob escaped her. She didn't want to die. She caved inside and did what her brother had been asking for her to do. Though this scene was nothing he could have imagined to come across.

"Emmett! Help!" She screamed and then heard multiple people running down the stairs. But then the belt was against her throat and she let out a strangled noise.

* * *

**Please, please, please take a few minutes to review! I'd really appreciate it!(: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Clipped Wings**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Rating: M - For Abuse, Language, and Possible Sexual Scenes **

**Pairings: E/B, Em/R, J/A**

**Summary: Isabella Swan has been abused by her father for years now right under the nose of her older brother Emmett, but now it's Spring Break time and Emmett is coming home with some friends and while he and his buddies are there, Charlie slips his "good cop" routine and gets caught in the act. Follow as Bella and Emmett grow as siblings and Bella learns what it means to find love and soar above the clouds. **

**WARNING: I am telling you now, if you're easily offended by crude language or swear words, don't read. If abuse triggers something for you or you just don't like reading about it, this is not the story for you. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and the world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot does belong to this author. **

******Authors Note: Holy cow guys! I want to say thank you so much for all the reviews, the support is just awesome. I know I'm "evil" for leaving you all with the cliffhanger, so I hope you all can forgive me and that my quicker update, despite my pile of homework that I'm studiously ignoring, will put me back in your good graces. Haha. As always, please let me know what you think of this update and I hope you all have an awesome weekend! (:**

* * *

BPOV

"What the _fuck?_"

"Holy shit!"

She heard a scream but all she focus on was that there were black spots in her eyes and she was feeling weaker, and weaker. Her hands were clawing at the belt and then there were larger, stronger hands that yanked the belt and suddenly she could _breathe_ again. She sucked in a breath of air and then immediately began couching as tears ran down her face. Arms picked her up. She heard yelling but her heard was spinning and she couldn't focus on anything. When she realized she was being picked up, she looked over and then suddenly she was screaming, clawing at whoever was carrying her away. Glancing up, she saw Edward's furious green eyes but she completely ignored the fact she was being held by him. Emmett and her father were battling it out.

"Emmett!" She screamed, this time trying to get to him, hitting Edward, trying to escape. Didn't he realize that Emmett could be hurt? Or worse, _killed_?

Edward grunted when her elbow hit him in the jaw and she fell to her knees. She almost made it to her brother but then arms wrapped around her torso and tugged her back.

"Bella!" Edward's voice snapped in her ear. "Emmett is fine, see?" And as the dots went away and she focused, she could see that Emmett clearly had the upper hand in the fight. But still she struggled, she had to help her brother! "Dammit woman, stop fighting me!" And then her feet were no longer touching the ground and she was carried out of the room, struggling the whole way, her breaths coming in in gasps, her mind was going into overdrive. No! No! Emmett! She needed to get to Emmett! But then she saw Alice curled up on the floor, rocking back and forth with Rosalie on the phone and Jasper holding her but when he heard someone coming in, he jumped up but relaxed when he saw Edward but his eyes widened when he saw Bella, freaking out. Random words were spilling out of her lips, pleas to let her go. To help her brother.

"Oh Alice," Edward whispered but Bella couldn't focus on the crying pixie.

"Is Emmett..?" Jasper trailed off.

"He'll be.." There was a crash then silence. Bella wailed and again started to scream for her brother. Then there thudding footsteps. Jasper stepped around Edward, obviously ready to defend but then relaxed when he saw a panting Emmett.

"Emmett!" Bella gasped, struggling to escape Edward's arms and Emmett stepped forward, yanking his sister from his friends arms and held her to his chest as tears fell from his eyes. "Em," she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist, sobs escaping her. He locked arms around her and shook as sobs escaped him.

"I'm so sorry Bells, so sorry I didn't see this." Emmett gasped out as he collapsed to the ground, still holding his sister. "I promise. I'll take care of you from now on." He managed to get out.

"The police are on their way as are the ambulances." Rosalie's voice was heard but Bella only whimpered and buried her face into Emmett's neck. In fact, in the distance, sirens could be heard but the siblings continued to hold each other, oblivious and in pain, both physical and emotional. There was yelling outside and then policemen were rushing in. Bella was aware that Emmett's friends were explaining what they came across and then the policemen while at first seemed to be in shock, did their job by rushing into the living room to check on the unconscious Charlie. Charlie, her father, had just tried to kill her. She started to shake.

EMTs next came in and when it was explained whom was hurt, they tried to get Bella's attention but as the time went on, it seemed Bella was going into shock. She got very cold.

"Miss? Please, we need to get you to the hospital," the male EMT said and placed a hand on her arm, trying to be soothing but she flinched violently and scrambled away, off her brothers lap, who seemed to snap out of his own haze.

"Bells?" He asked and reached for her but she continued to slide back her breaths coming much to fast and the pain in her chest was increasing.

"Miss if you don't calm down, you're going to pass out." The EMT said, stepping forward from his crouch and she yelped, tying to stand but fell down on her back, hitting her head on the floor. Seeing the concerned EMT and her brother over her, it was just too much for her and her eyes rolled back and her body went limp in the hall of home.

* * *

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Bella groaned and tried to move her hand but it was caught on something. She tried to open her eyes, but it was bright that she slammed them shut right away. After a moment, she reopened them, but much more slowly. It took a moment for her surroundings to click but then when it did, the annoying beeping began to beep much quicker. The hospital. Why was she in the hospital? She began to tremble and then the door flew open and she saw her brother and it all came back in flashes. Her father's angry face, the belt around her neck, the EMT.

"Emmett?" She whispered. And the tears started again, making her feel weak but she couldn't seem to stop them. Seeing her brother, safe, helped calm her and the beeping slowed slightly. She looked over his body, trying to see where he was hurt. His knuckled on his right hand were wrapped up, and he had a cut on his left eyebrow. His jaw seemed a little puffy and that was all she could see. She was never so thankful before that moment that her brother was so big and strong. But as he continued to just stare at her, she started to feel self conscious, and the tears were slowing. "Em?"

"They said that I'm your guardian now, and when they asked me for permission to do a whole exam, I said yes." Emmett said, finally coming into the room and stopping at her right side. She started to tremble. That meant he knew everything. Every little thing Charlie did to her, or at least the results. "They..." he cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes filling with tears, "they said there some scars old as a few years ago, Bells." Bella froze. Her fingers clutching the blankets covering her. Yes, Charlie usually just slapped her around but there were times when he would do more... She shuddered and looked away. "Then they asked me for permission to do a rape kit. I... I couldn't let them do it Bells." Part of her relaxed that no one looked at her that way. "But I have to know if you need help.. there. Did that _bastard _ do that too Bella?" Emmett asked.

"No! No Emmett, he never did anything like that to me!" Bella rushed to assure her brother who seemed to struggling to keep himself together. He relaxed and let out a breath.

"Thank God," Emmett said but then frowned at her and she froze. "But years? Bella, why didn't you say something?" His voice cracked and she looked away, tears filling her eyes. She shrugged, knowing her words might hurt her brother. "Bells, please."

"I don't want to hurt you," Bella whispered. He let out a snort.

"Seeing my father," he struggled to get the word out, "trying to _kill_ my sister will hurt me forever Bells. I can handle a few words. Now answer me."

"I... I just didn't want to ruin your life!" Bella burst out after a minute and then it was like word vomit. "In school, you were at the top of your game, and you were the Quarterback and you were so happy, I couldn't take that away and then when you went to school... I felt like I would be an intrusion. You never called, I felt like you didn't want me in your life anymore," she shrugged looking down, "I mean, I understand, look at me! I'm ugly, and don't have much to offer. And I-"

"Stop! Just stop!" Emmett said and covered her mouth. She looked up with wide eyes to see tears falling down his face. He shook his head and fell to his knees, grabbing her hand. "You are _not_ ugly, Bella and you have everything to offer. I don't know how much damage that _fucktard_ has done to you, but he lied to you, whatever he said. And I can't believe you... you didn't want to intrude on my life? Bells, you're my little sister, you could never intrude." He paused and squeezed my hand. His brown eyes stared into mine sincerely, the pain and love made her chest hurt and she squeezed his hand back. "_Never." _He repeated. "I promise I'm going to be here, always. I'm just so sorry I couldn't have helped before."

Tears fell down Bella's cheeks at his words and she only hoped his words were true. But then she couldn't help but ask.

"What happened to Charlie?" She asked and he looked away with a sigh and stood up to drag the chair in the room closer. The way he looked at her made her insides freeze.

"He was taken to the hospital and after being treated for a concussion and a few minor things, he was arrested and taken in. But Bells... he's gotten himself a lawyer and is pleading innocence." Bella froze at that. _What? _Would he just walk free then? Her heartbeat started to pick up and Emmett swore and stood up to grab her hand. "Bella, please calm down! He won't win. I promise you." He said and she looked up at him with wide eyes, tears of fear running down her face.

"How?" She whispered and blinked as Emmett grinned. What was there to smile about?

"Because we got the Cullen's on our side, Bella and the lawyer we have is going to kick his ass as much as we're able to get him into prison forever." Emmett said and cupped his sisters face. "I'm going to make sure you're safe. I _promise._"

* * *

**Please, please, please take a few minutes to review! I'd really appreciate it!(: **


End file.
